


Lo Siento En Los Huesos

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shots, Y cosas que probablemente nunca pasaran en la serie, Y muchos gritos y desepciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diversos momentos en la relación Derek/Stiles.</p>
<p>1.- Ese momento en el que todo comenzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Siento En Los Huesos

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a Elghin quien me beteo este primer one-shot.
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

 

****

**~LO SIENTO EN LOS HUESOS, EN MI ALMA~**

 

Todo comenzó con un ligero golpe en su ventana cerca de la media noche. No, decir eso sería igual que mentir, realmente todo inicio aquella tarde en la que Derek se vio obligado a ocultarse en su casa, en ese momento en el que le empotro contra la puerta de su habitación. Causando que la cercanía los obligara a mirarse al uno al otro con mayor atención, orillando a Stiles a perderse en esos ojos verdes y observar con excesivo detalle la línea tensa de sus labios. Permitiendo a Derek reconocer algo en aquel rostro que no había visto en años, no desde la última vez que se permitió sentir, ambos muy conscientes de sus cuerpos juntos y su respiración que por un momento se detuvo. Todo inicio en ese momento.

Y se vio intensificado cuando algo se rompió en Stiles al creerle muerto por culpa de una estúpida bala en su brazo, cuando la ansiedad se hizo con él ante la perspectiva de herirle incluso para poder salvar su vida. Cuando Derek en un arranque de locura, o quizá miedo, fue a Stiles al primero que busco para que estuviera a su lado bajo la excusa de necesitar a Scott para tener un antídoto, todo para no revelar la desesperación animal que le embargo el cuerpo y el alma por tenerle cerca y verle una última vez si es que todo salía de la peor manera.

Sin saberlo, cada momento crítico los fue uniendo cada vez mas sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, o más bien sin que Stiles fuera consciente de la necesidad naciente de tenerle cerca o de la ominosa sensación de paz que embargaba a Derek cada vez que Stiles estaba delante suyo y que se tornaba dolorosa cuando este no se encontraba cerca. Pero todo estallo cuando Derek fue atravesado por su tío delante de los ojos de Stiles, en un primer momento el shock fue suficiente para que Stiles ignorara el hecho de que parte de si mismo se había hecho añicos al ver tal imagen. Y no fue hasta días después, cuando ese toque en su ventana llegó, que Stiles se dio cuenta del alivio y el dolor pulsante en su alma al verle tras el cristal, ojos azules destellando bajo la luz de una luna creciente, que amenazaba con liberar al lobo con cada minuto que pasaba.

\- Pensé que estabas muerto. – es lo primero que escapa de sus labios tras abrir la ventana con una desesperación que se le antoja ajena a sí mismo, pero que al mismo tiempo siente tan familiar como el ansia de tocar al hombre, bestia, que se halla al otro lado, en el frio de la noche.

Como es costumbre Derek no responde, simplemente se limita a entrar obligando a Stiles a dar dos pasos atrás en una muda petición, o suplica, por parte de ambos. Stiles le mira nervioso, su cuerpo vibrando por la indecisión de no saber qué hacer ahora, sus ojos viajan frenéticos de Derek a su habitación desordenada y de vuelta a Derek, a sus ojos, boca, brazos, todo él en busca de algún indicio de que aun se encuentre herido o solo sea producto de su mente hiperactiva o de las dos píldoras de Aderall de más que se ha tomado en las últimas tres horas.

Están en medio de la habitación y la tensión está matando a Stiles que no sabe cómo manejar los constantes silencios de Derek, o su sola presencia cuando están solos. Todos sus pensamientos giran de manera caótica en busca de alguna razón para que el hombre lobo este en su cuarto a la media noche tras su supuesta y fatídica muerte. Esta por saltar de su propio cuerpo cuando Derek por fin habla, un susurro grave que suena tan misterioso y críptico como todo lo que es Derek Hale.

\- No podía morir. – y aunque no lo aparente Derek esta tan ansioso y nervioso como Stiles, quizá también asustado porque no ha sentido esto por nadie y aun no puede asimilar que sea un adolescente, este adolescente, el que le despierte cosas que creía olvidadas desde hace mucho tiempo.

En un primer momento Stiles no entiende lo que ha dicho, no cuando el zumbido en sus oídos amenaza con dejarle sordo a causa de la tensión presente en cada musculo del cuerpo, pero cuando las palabras atraviesan su bruma de ansiedad lo mínimo que puede hacer es fruncir el ceño y romper el momento con un comentario que es cien por ciento Stiles.

\- ¿Los hombres lobo son inmortales? – la cual es una pregunta absurda porque ha sido testigo de la casi muerte de Derek, dos veces. - ¿O es solo una cosa de no poder morir a manos de otro hombre lobo porque eso sería…?

Realmente no llega a terminar la pregunta porque Derek escoge ese momento para chocar sus labios contra los suyos, silenciando la que sería una letanía de lo más absurda sobre mortalidad lupina y realmente no le ha ido a ver a mitad de la noche para escuchar aquello. No cuando su lobo, y el mismo, esta tan revolucionado por este niñato que de alguna manera se le ha colado hasta el fondo de su ser.

Es salvaje, fiero, peligroso, furioso, todo lo que Derek es en un beso, uno que consigue que Stiles se aferre a sus hombros, arrugando con sus dedos la piel oscura de su chaqueta, sintiéndola contraerse bajo las yemas de sus dedos y el calor expandiéndose por cada nervio de su cuerpo que entra en contacto con aquello que es único de Derek. El cuerpo de Stiles vibra como un diapasón, pero ya no hay tensión en sus músculos, es algo más lo que le hace perder el control y no está completamente seguro de querer recobrarlo ahora que ha descubierto lo que es perderlo con esa simple caricia que ha trastornado su ya trastocada vida. No cuando ha soñado con esto más veces de las que está dispuesto a admitir ante otro ser humano, o lobo.

Cuando se separan Stiles está luchando para que su corazón no salga de su cuerpo, su boca entreabierta e hinchada buscando un poco de aire y realmente no creyendo lo que acaba de sucederle. Derek en cambio le mira fijamente, intenso, de esa manera en que solo Derek puede mirar y su respiración no es jadeante, es más bien un bufido profundo, como el de un animal hambriento que ha alcanzado a su presa después de una cacería que ha sido demasiado larga.

Lo lógico es que debiera tener miedo, y quizá lo tiene, en algún punto de su cuerpo y de su mente, pero su cerebro, y todo él, está más ocupado en mirar aquellos ojos verdes que por momentos se tornan azules y resplandecen en medio de la penumbra de su habitación. Su cuerpo no ha dejado de temblar y Derek no ha soltado su agarre sobre su cuerpo, manteniéndolos juntos hasta el punto del dolor porque necesita sentir más de él pero no se atreve a pedirlo o tomarlo.

Todo es desconcertante, tanto para sí como para el hombre frente a él, y el silencio realmente no ayuda, al menos hasta que algo hace click en su mente, hasta que por fin lo entiende sin necesidad de palabras o alguna explicación sacada de algún compendio perdido en el tiempo. Stiles lo capta en el aire, en las manos de Derek sobre su cuerpo, en su mirada, en la respiración de ambos y en aquel beso animal que han compartido momentos antes. Y la comprensión lejos de abrumarle le alivia, le sostiene y le eleva porque temía ser el único sintiendo aquello o estarse volviendo loco por causa de cosas que veía y que posiblemente no estaban ahí. Pero el asunto es que no está volviéndose loco, no veía ni alucinaba nada, todo era tan tangible como la chaqueta negra bajo sus palmas y la piel caliente oculta tras ella.

\- No podías morir. – se le escapa en un susurro bajo porque lo ha comprendido.

\- No podía morir. – le devuelve Derek, aliviado, soltando el aire en sus pulmones y juntando su frente con la de este adolescente que le ha devuelto algo que realmente no esperaba volver a sentir nunca más. Pero por encima de ello, aceptándolo.

\- Joder, voy a arruinarlo. – se le escapa a Stiles junto con una risilla nerviosa, con sus manos estrujando esa estúpida chaqueta que le ha fascinado desde el principio pero que comienza a estorbarle, y no sabe ni por qué. La perspectiva de Derek y él juntos es un tanto loca y atemorizante como para no admitir ante sí mismo que quizá todo se vaya al carajo y sea por completo su culpa y su inhabilidad para estarse quieto o callado, o por sus múltiples inseguridades y miedos. Es joven, inmaduro, demasiado estúpido como para estar con Derek y la idea de ello le duele por una pérdida que aun no ha sufrido, pero que está seguro sucederá porque Derek tarde o temprano se cansará.

Contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, o a lo que estaba esperando, Derek no se tensa ni se aparta, el hombre lobo le abraza uniendo sus cuerpos por completo, acabando con la distancia que aun había entre ellos y entierra su cara en su cuello, inhalando profundamente como si buscara grabarse su aroma a base de esfuerzo y esperanza. Su pecho se inflama, se expande, y sus brazos se cierran con más fuerza a su alrededor, con más ahincó, como si no estuviera pensado dejarle ir nunca en la vida, o después de ella. Su respiración le quema la piel y le estremece haciéndole desear cosas que hasta entonces solo había querido hacer con otra, pero que en este momento no existe alguien más allá de Derek o esta habitación.

-Yo también voy a arruinarlo. – las palabras brotan con alivio y también con pena, porque Derek sabe que está demasiado roto como para prometer que ninguno se arrepentirá, que Stiles no deseara nunca haberle conocido porque sabe que sería una mentira, y no está dispuesto a comenzar esto de esa manera.

Ha mentido lo suficiente desde que no tiene a nadie y tiene que parar. Su autodestrucción tiene que parar porque ahora tiene alguien en su vida al que proteger, a quien amar, después de tanto tiempo de no sentir nada por nadie.

\- Tu y yo vamos a arruinarlo, Stiles.

Y es absurda la manera en que esas palabras le alivian la presión sofocante que se había formado en su pecho, porque ambos están condenándose sin siquiera haber iniciado el camino, porque lejos del destino fatídico que conllevan esas palabras ambos saben que también se sanaran el uno al otro. Que Derek soportará las inseguridades, en su momento las fomentara pero también las hará desaparecer con un simple toque o unas cuantas palabras o gruñidos. Stiles curara las heridas de su pasado y lidiara con las cicatrices que ahora le acompañan, también le infringirá nuevas y más profundas heridas que posiblemente nunca cierren porque ninguno permitirá que lo hagan, como recordatorio de lo que ahora son y pueden dejar de ser.

Ambos se condenan, y Stiles no puede estar más agradecido por ello porque a pesar de ser joven en esto, Derek, es lo que desea para su vida. Sentencia de muerte incluida.

Sus brazos cobran vida de pronto, y para cuando se da cuenta, esta aferrándose a la espalda del lobo porque ahora mismo ha encontrado el valor de exigir, pedir, más contacto. Más de aquello que es Derek y que desde hace mucho le vuelve loco. Esa necesidad que se ha gestado durante meses en sus entrañas y que ahora mismo por fin encuentra alivio. Pero a pesar de todo Stiles es humano, adolescente, y las dudas le asaltan al instante de que ha aceptado todo esto porque simplemente dejaría de ser él mismo si no las tuviera.

\- ¿Esto es por el lobo que necesita emparejarse? ¿Por qué si es por eso, Derek, yo no sé…?

\- Es por mí, Stiles, por mí. El lobo te quiso después… mucho después. – las palabras le salen con una sonrisa, una que deja a Stiles congelado en el tiempo porque _"Dios, es jodidamente guapo cuando sonríe"_ y porque sabe que esa sonrisa solo le pertenece a él y a nadie más, que Derek jamás compartirá algo tan precioso con alguien que no sea él.

Por consecuencia Stiles también sonríe, un poco inseguro, un poco asustado y feliz, pero como se ha vuelto costumbre en esta inesperada conversación, no llega ha completarla porque Derek le esta avasallando nuevamente con sus labios, robándole el aliento, y el alma de ser posible; y Stiles está más que dispuesto a entregarla.

De lejos es consciente de que comienzan a avanzar por la habitación desordenada, el sonido sordo de sus pasos es su único indicio de que sus cuerpos se mueven, de que su cuerpo se mueve, atrapados como están en los brazos del otro. El mundo gira, se desvanece, explota y vuelve a aparecer cuando su espalda esta contra la familiar textura de su cama y las mantas revueltas, el calor sobrecogedor del cuerpo encima del suyo le envuelve y no puede creer que cada musculo en el cuerpo de Derek se sienta tan bien contra el suyo. La sensación es increíble e intoxicante, tanto que no puede evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido de placer ante las sensaciones que le embargan y le llevan hasta donde jamás pensó llegar por su cuenta.

El beso por fin se rompe y ambos se dan cuenta que lo que parecieron minutos, horas, tan solo fueron segundos, pero el descanso no dura mucho cuando los labios de Derek buscan su camino hacia su cuello, sus dientes rozando la piel sensible bajo ellos, tentados como están a rasgarla y hacer suyo lo que desde siempre les ha pertenecido. Stiles se estremece, su piel se eriza y una descarga de algo que desconoce le recorre el cuerpo, incendiándolo desde dentro hacia fuera, el calor del lobo rebasado por mucho ante esto que Stiles siente, explora y espera se intensifique hasta volverlos nada, todo, uno.

Derek encuentra ese lugar donde su cuello se une al hombro y le muerde, suave, tentativo, solo por probarle pero sin hacerle el menor daño, una mano se cuela por debajo de su camisa y el lobo se agita en su interior iluminando su mirada, el azul de sus ojos, antes frio, ahora ardiendo bajo el toque de este joven que apareció cuando menos los esperaba, pero que indudablemente cuando más lo necesitaba. Una segunda mano se une a la primera en tentativa exploración, deteniéndose en cada cresta y depresión de su torso, tomándose su tiempo en tomarle, sentirle y volver a comenzar en un sitio nuevo e inexplorado.

Stiles se ahoga en palabras que buscan salir de su boca pero que mueren ahogadas en gemidos de necesidad y placer cuando Derek muerde, acaricia y lame. Su raciocinio reducido a casi nada cuando lo único que tiene en mente es la perfección de la piel de Derek bajo sus dedos, la dureza de sus abdominales y la sensación extraña que le envuelve cuando se topa con alguna cicatriz. Furia desenvainándose contra aquello que lo lastimo, transformándose de nuevo en deseo en cuanto su mano sube y se topa con su pecho, la piel erizándose bajo su tacto y el rugido gutural estallando en su cuello cuando Derek y el lobo se agitan al unisonó.

Presiente el cambio incluso antes de que suceda, para cuando las garras destrozan su camisa y los colmillos acarician su clavícula, ni siquiera grita o se aleja. Porque de pronto se ha dado cuenta que Derek y el lobo no son entidades distintas o excluyentes, incluso cuando Derek también lo ignora, si no que es Derek el lobo, un solo ser que se empeña en dividirse cuando no debería. Lo entiende, lo sabe y realmente no entiende porque, quizá se deba a esto que sucede entre ellos ahora mismo, o que sucedía desde antes. Lo siente desde muy adentro, en sus huesos, en su alma. Lo que si sabe y tiene claro es que debe hacérselo saber, pero no ahora, después… cuando haya tiempo.

Su piel se encuentra con el frio nocturno que se cuela por su ventana pero no lo nota, no cuando su cuerpo arde y Derek funge como barrera entre él y el mundo. Derek abandona su cuello y se miran el uno al otro, el lobo hace intento de alejarse cuando se percata de que ha perdido el control y se ha transformado. Stiles le sostiene, sonríe de esa forma única que calmara a Derek de aquí en adelante, y deposita un beso en sus labios, rozando los colmillos. Logrando que Derek pierda más el control y se deje ir en su cuerpo, besando su pecho ahora desnudo, lamiendo su piel, ahogándose en su aroma y despojándose de sus inhibiciones cuando se deshace de la chaqueta y destroza su camisa en un impulso animal por sentir piel contra piel.

Sus pechos chocan, sus labios se juntan y el lobo remite hasta que Derek se siente nuevamente él, sus ojos relampagueando en destellos índigo porque el lobo siempre estará presente. Sus manos exploran más allá de los limites impuestos por el pantalón de pijama de Stiles, caricias furtivas que van desde sus muslos hasta sus nalgas, pasando por sus caderas que se agitan cuando decide que un poco de fricción empieza a ser necesaria.

Stiles lloriquea de placer cuando lo siente empujarse en su contra, sus manos viajando por su espalda, arañándole ahí donde el placer le abruma y le hace salvaje, besando su cuello cuando necesita aire o mordiendo su oreja cuando quiere dejar en claro que también puede ser un poco animal si se lo propone. Se sostiene de Derek cuando siente que está cerca de caer al precipicio, sujeta su rostro enfocando su mirada en esos ojos que le hipnotizan y muere un poco cuando ve en ellos lo mismo que siente en su pecho, esa necesidad y ese algo más que promete llevarlos a través del tiempo. Derek se empuja y Stiles se alza en respuesta, sus cuerpos sudan, resbalan y encajan a la perfección. El resto de sus ropas sobra, arde, pero ese es el único límite que respetaran, por ahora.

Es el comienzo y esto es suficiente, o casi.

Derek gruñe una vez, más animal que hombre, Stiles se arquea, su pecho fusionándose con el del hombre sobre de él, sus caderas rozándose con frenesí hasta que ambos gritan en medio de la oscuridad que se rompe por la luna, los brazos del hombre lobo se ciñen a él cuando todo explota. Stiles se aferra a su cuello para no caer y su entorno se llena de luz, de sombras, de estrellas y de un azul tan intenso que le ciega.

Derek cae con cuidado sobre él, luchando por recuperar el aliento y aspirando el aroma intensificado de su Stiles en el proceso, sus músculos laxos amoldándose al cuerpo bajo él. Cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo.

Stiles acepta el peso con gusto, desfalleciendo un poco pero sin soltarle, sosteniéndolo contra si como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer si llegara soltarlo aunque fuera por un solo instante. El calor que irradia pronto comienza a menguar hasta que es consciente de que el frio se ha colado por su ventana y le eriza la piel del costado, respira por la boca y jamás en su vida hacerlo fue tan placentero, el cuello de Derek esta a milímetros de ella y su olor almizclado, animal, se cuela con cada respiración. La tentación le puede y prueba la piel morena, comprobando que su sabor es mucho mejor que su aroma, Derek ríe y su risa estremece su cuerpo haciéndolos vibrar a ambos por la cercanía.

Stiles cree que puede morir por segunda vez en la noche porque Derek sonriendo, Derek riendo es quizá demasiado para su joven cuerpo y corazón.

\- ¿Te agradó probarme? – pregunta con la risa aun tiñendo su voz, aunque un poco de preocupación también se pueda dilucidar.

\- ¿Y a ti? – devuelve, porque no está seguro de poder contestar eso ahora. Quizá más adelante, cuando esto no le parezca un sueño.

\- Siempre. – y hace amago de quitarse de encima, pero Stiles se tensa cerrando sus brazos alrededor de él, deteniéndolo.

\- No, quédate. – susurra, porque el miedo a que se vaya es tan tangible ahora que su garganta se ha cerrado.

La mirada de Derek se suaviza y claudica, regresando a su posición original sobre Stiles, hunde su nariz en su cuello una vez más y se deja arrullar por el sonido de su corazón. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero el silencio es cómodo y el sueño ha comenzado a colarse en él, al menos hasta que algo cambia. El corazón de Stiles se acelera y ese aroma cítrico de su nerviosismo se intensifica, al punto de que comienza a temer que quizá ya se esté arrepintiendo de lo que ha sucedido.

\- ¿Vas a transformarme? – la pregunta llega sin que la espere, aunque debió preverla.

\- No. – y es sincero cuando lo dice, nunca ha estado en sus planes convertir a Stiles. Aunque realmente no pueda, no es un Alpha. Pero tampoco negara que sería un lobo excelente, al menos a sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Lo deseas?

\- No realmente, no ahora por lo menos.

\- Entonces no te preocupes por ello.

Stiles cierra sus ojos y vuelve a descansar, sin más preguntas, sin más dudas, porque realmente cree en Derek cuando le dice que no se preocupe. Derek vuelve a su escondite en el cuello de Stiles y cierra los ojos, agradeciendo que no hubiera más preguntas que no sabe cómo responder, aun. Por ahora solo quiere dormir.

La noche aún es larga y habrá más de ellas si tiene suerte, con un Stiles acariciándolo en su forma de lobo cuando se convierta en Alpha y preguntándole porque demonios sabe que nadie más puede tocarle a parte de él cuando nunca han hablado de ello.

Después de todo, lo siente, lo sienten en sus huesos y en su alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.
> 
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.


End file.
